


everything you need

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Camping, During Canon, Evidence of the Past, Mystery, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lara can't help but wonder what came before her.
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	everything you need

Lara can't help but wonder, in the slow empty moments she takes to rest and repair equipment before pushing on, ever onward, what became of the creators of the camps and shelter that she appropriates. In the wilds, lone independent hunters or other travelers like herself, who had come into the heights seeking after the legend of the Divine Source, were obvious answer. Within the icy caverns of the glacier path, less so. She is surrounded by a history she could only glancingly touch.


End file.
